Only Mine
by Akiko Daisy
Summary: Aku tak pernah tau apa rencana-Nya. AkaKuro, AkaKuroMayu, werewolfAU!
1. Only Mine 1

Warning: BL (Boys Love, boy x boy), AU, typo, OOC, DLL

ONLY MINE

.

Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Semua karakter KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Banyak yang berkata

Sang Maha Pencipta tak akan mengujimu

Lebih dari kemampuanmu

Saat itu aku berfikir,

Kapankah Ia akan melihat ketidak mampuanku ini?

~Only Mine~

Tetsuya mengaguminya, parasnya, suaranya, tawanya. Tetsuya menyukainya, saat ia berjalan, saat ia duduk, saat ia makan, saat ia sedang berfikir, saat ia melamun, saat ia bersenda gurau, saat ia.. ahh mungkin setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan Tetsuya menyukainya. Tetsuya mencintainya, bahkan sebelum Tetsuya tau bahwa dia adalah matenya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro namanya, indah bukan? Setidakmya itu yang Tetsuya dan wolfnya rasakan. Semakin indah jika saat tawa itu untuk Tetsuya, atau tatapan kasih itu untuk Tetsuya. Ya, Chihiro telah menolaknya, menolak sebagai mate nya.

Hanya tatapan penuh benci dan amarah, kata-kata menyakitkan yang selalu Tetsuya dapatkan. Tetsuya tak mengerti kenapa dan bagaimana dia bisa seperti ini terhadapnya. Walau sudah ratusan kali Tetsuya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau melamun lagi Tetsu-kun"

Aku melihat ke samping, kearah suara gadis yang sudah menjadi teman sedari kecilku menghampiri.

"Ah, tidak Momoi-san. Aku hanya melihat matahari terbenam. Warnanya selalu indah"

"Kau tak perlu membohongi kami, Kuroko. Kami tahu siapa yang kau tatap. Lagi pula, kau menatap ke bawah bukan ke depan" ucap lelaki di belakang gadis itu, mengikuti duduk di samping kiriku.

"Apakah dia berucap seenaknya lagi hari ini Tetsu-kun?"

"Emmm" aku bergumam, menggelangkan kepala.

"Kau berbohong lagi Kuroko" tatapan tajam kearahku membuatku terdiam.

Aku tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir dan sedih. Ini sudah biasa, aku bisa melewatinya.

"Kau tahu Tetsu-kun, kau tak perlu memendamnya sendiri. Ada kami, berbagilah pada kami. Jika tidak, aku.." Ku lihat matanya yang mulai berlinang " ahh, bukan begitu Momoi-san" Aku menoleh ke samping "Ogiwara-kun juga."

"Aku memang tak apa-apa. Ya seperti biasanya." Aku tersenyum "Dan ini karena kalian selalu ada untukku, terima kasih."

"Tetsu-kun!!" Ku rasakan pelukan hangat di pundakku.

"Kenapa kau harus mengalami hal seperti ini?! Kenapa?! Kenapa dia yang, yang.."

"Menjadi mateku?" Aku mengusap rambutnya, ku rasakan sebuah anggukan dipundakku.

"Aku mencintainya, bahkan sebelum aku tahu dia adalah mateku. Dia sempurna bagiku, dan aku tak berharap yang lebih sempurna darinya. Apalagi dari orang lain."

"Kau lah yang sempurna Kuroko" Ku lihat dia menundukan kepalanya.

Menggelengkan kepala pertandaku tak setuju. "Jika aku yang sempurna, dia tak kan menolakku. Werewolf cacat sepertiku ini."

"Tapi aku percaya suatu saat nanti Moon Goddes akan memberi jalan yang lebih indah untukku dan dia mateku. Karena sampai saat ini dia pun belum _benar-benar_ menolakku. Ya, belum.." Aku melihat dia yang terkasih di bawah sana sedang bermain kasih dengan omega lain, andai aku yang bersamanya. Hanya berandai.

"Aku bingung, kau ini sebenarnya sedang optimis atau pesimis?" Aku melihatnya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Aku tertawa pelan, tertawa untuk semua yang ku alami. Aku menatap warna langit yang telah di tinggalkan sinar matahari. Gelap, sehitam warna rambutku yang tertepa angin. Moon Goddes, kapankah Engkau akan melihat ketidak mampuanku ini?

TBC

Hai, salam kenal dari pemuja Dewi Bulan Tetsuya. Panggil aja Akiko atau Aki. Terima kasih banyak udah mau mampir ke sini XD Ini ff pertamaku, jadi aku mohon maaf kalo masih kaku, salah sana sini. Jadi mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya ya. Jangan galak-galak tapi ya, hatiku lembut selembut paha Tetsuya XD.

Aku bikin ff ini karena aku butuh asupaaaaaaan XD omigot. ini beneran ff AkaKuro kok tenang aja, tapi masih nanti XD jadi, gimana menurut kalian? Pantas lanjut gak ya??


	2. Only Mine 2

Warning: BL (Boys Love, boy x boy), AU, typo, OOC, DLL

.

.

ONLY MINE

.

.

Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

.

Semua karakter KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

 _Di butuhkan keberanian dalam cinta._

 _Mereka orang-orang yang senantiasa berbelas kasih_

 _Tahu betul bahwa rasa sakit akibat cinta_

 _Sejatinya adalah nyala api yang memurnikan._

 _Kita semua tahu berapa banyak yang sakit hati._

 _Mereka menutup diri,_

 _Seperti kerang yang bersembunyi dalam rumahnya._

 _Mereka tidak memberi apapun dan menerima apapun_

 _Dan karenanya,_ _Mereka menjadi pribadi yang sangat kerdil._

 _Hingga kehidupan bagi mereka layaknya kematian yang hidup belaka._

(Eleanor Roosevelt)

 _Tetsuya menatap tumpukan salju yang berhamburan di pinggir jalan. Berada di bawah pohon besar yang melindunginya pun tak mampu melindunginya dari dingin. Terutama dingin di hatinya. Musim dingin pertama yamg iya lalui sendiri. Ya sendiri. Yatim piatu bersanding dengan namanya kini. Ayah dan ibunya telah bahagia di bawa pergi Tuhan. Tak apa, Tetsuya kecil juga bahagia. Semoga._

 _"Hey apa yang kau lakukan di sini manis?" mata hitam Tetsuya melihat seorang anak lelaki menghampirinya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menghampirinya, Tetsuya tak tahu. Dia belum mengerti tapi dia menyukainya._

 _"Melihat tepung dingin turun oni-san" Tetsuya menjawab. Terlihat wajah anak di depannya tampak bingung._

 _"Tepung?"._ _Tetsuya mengambil sejumput benda putih di bawah kakinya dan menunjukkan pada anak tersebut._

 _"Maksudmu salju?" Tetsuya mengangguk._ _Bahu remaja itu terlihat bergetar lalu terdengar suara tawa menggema di telinga Tetsuya. Yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti lantunan nada singkat yang merdu di telinganya. Indah, batinnya._

 _Tetsuya hanya melihat, bagaimana anak itu tertawa lalu berhenti dan tersenyum._

 _Tetsuya hanya melihat, saat anak itu melepaskan jaket tebal di tubuh._

 _Tetsuya hanya melihat, bagaimana jaket itu telah berpindah ke tubuhnya._

 _"Kau lucu, siapa namamu? Aku Mayuzumi Chihiro._

 _"Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

 _"Hmm, Tetsuya ya. Selamat datang di Moonlight pack Tetsuya."_

 _Tetsuya hanya melihat, bagaimana tangan anak itu mengusap lembut rambut hitamnya._

 _Dan Tetsuya hanya melihat, walau ia belum pernah ke surga seperti Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi dia yakin, ia telah melihat sesosok malaikat saat ini._

~Only Mine~

.

.

"Hei Tetsu-kun! Kau mendengarkanku?" Tetsuya sedikit terkesiap, bagaimana bisa dia terbayang kejadian yang sudah 9 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu dia baru berumur 8 tahun, saat pertama kali berada di pack ini.

Ya, Tetsuya pada awalnya bukan berasal dari pack ini. Mayuzumi Ren, Alpha dari pack ini yang membawanya kemari. Ayah dari Mayuzumi Chihiro, matenya, juga sekaligus calon Alpha di Moonlight pack.

Mate kah, Tetsuya selalu bertanya apakah Chihiro belum merasakannya? Merasakan apa yang Tetsuya juga rasakan. Tapi apakah itu mungkin?. Rata-rata seorang werewolf sudah bisa merasakan apakah itu matenya atau bukan sekitar umur 15 atau 16 tahun bersamaan dengan datangnya kemampuan mereka untuk berganti _shift_.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin sikap seseorang yang sudah mengetahui matenya seperti itu?. Tetsuya tak mengerti, di awal sikapnya tak seperti itu padanya. Chihiro yang sekarang sama sekali tidak bersikap seperti Tetsuya matenya. Malah sebaliknya, Tetsuya seperti seorang musuh di matanya. Membuat hati Tetsuya perih setiap mengingatnya.

Tetapi semoga saja memang sang terkasih belum menyadarinya. Walau terlihat seperti Tetsuya sedang menghibur diri.Tetapi Tetsuya berharap. Masih tetap berharap.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya Momoi-san." Tetsuya tersenyum, mata hitamnya melihat syal merah yang hampir jadi di pangkuannya.

"Kau jadi sering melamun Tetsu-kun" gadis itu menunduk, melihat kearah danau di depannya. "Pasti memikirkan dia lagi". Lanjutnya.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala "Aku juga melihat danau Momoi-san".

"Tak usah bohong Tetsu-kun" gerutunya. "Bukannya aku tak tak tau yang di rasakan were yang sudah menemukan matenya" sambungnya.

" _Hai, hai_. Yang sudah punya mate" goda Tetsuya.

"Jangan menggodaku Tetsu-kun!" Tetsuya melihat gadis itu cemberut walau rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Aku serius, dia tak pantas di lamunkan!".

Tetsuya mengerti, gadis di sampingnya ini hanya mengkhawatirkannya. Tak bermaksud untuk mencela matenya. Bagaimana pun sahabatnya ini menyayangi, begitu pun Tetsuya. Walau terkadang gadis ini bisa terlalu cerewet melebihi mendiang ibunya.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum. "Tapi mungkin memang aku yang tidak pantas" tangannya meremas syal tersebut. "Di umurku yang sudah 17 tahun lebih ini aku belum juga bisa berganti _shift_. Bahkan jangankan untuk melihat bagaimana bentuk wolfku, berbicara dengan Shiro-san saja jarang sekali terjadi. Seperti ada dinding besar menghalangi kami." Gumam Tetsuya.

Shiro-san adalah nama wolf Tetsuya. Dia baru bisa merasakan wolfnya saat awal-awal umurnya 17 tahun. Saat yang lain sudah bisa berbicara dengan wolfnya saat berumur sekitar 10 tahun. Awalnya Tetsuya mulai ragu apakah dia seorang werewolf, atau hanya manusia biasa. Wolfnya jarang sekali berbicara, bahkan terkadang dia seperti tidak ada. Tapi saat itu dia ada, saat Tetsuya merasakan bahwa Chihiro adalah matenya."Dan parasku pun tak begitu baik, di bandingkan dengan were di sekitar Mayuzumi-kun". Tetsuya menunduk.

"Hey! Kau manis Tetsu-kun! Jangan seperti itu, kau bukannya tidak bisa. Tapi belum bisa!." Teriaknya menyemangati. " Aku yakin nanti pasti kau akan bisa melakukan shift. Mungkin wolfmu sedikit lebih istimewa. Jangan menganggap dirimu cacat atau apapun Tetsu-kun!" Tetsuya melihat gadis itu mengusap setitik air mata yang hendak jatuh. Tetsuya tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Momoi-san".

"Syal itu, untuk dia?" gadis itu bertanya. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk dan mengelus syal di pangkuannya. " Beruntung sekali dia" gerutu gadis itu lagi.

"Aku ingin memberikannya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-20 sekaligus pengangkatannya sebagai Alpha baru besuk" Tetsuya tersenyum miris. "Tapi belum jadi juga".

"Itu tinggal sedikit lagi Tetsu-kun" gadis itu ikut memegang syal merahnya. Tetsuya mengangguk "Apakah dia akan menyukainya?" gumam Tetsuya.

"Demi _Moon Goddess!_ Hanya were bodoh yang tak menyukai syal sebagus ini Tetsu-kun!" dengan semangat sahabatnya meyakinkan "Apalagi buatan tangan, hanya yang hatinya buta yang tak tau kehangatan lebih di dalamnya" gadis itu terlihat sendu.

"Terima kaih lagi, Momoi-san". Tetsuya tersenyum saat menerima pelukan hangat sahabatnya.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Tetsuya beranjak dari kedamaian danau yang menghanyutkan. Seperti tenang sebelum badai. Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala, _'jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Tetsuya'_. Tetsuya mengabaikan rasa bergemeruh di dalam dadanya.

"Ada apa Tetsu-kun?" sahabatnya terlihat khawatir.

"Tak apa-apa Momoi-san. Ayo pulang, sebelum benar-benar gelap. Kalau tidak aku bisa di ceramahi Ogiwara-kun''.

"Hey, kau ini!" Tetsuya mengaduh merasakan cubitan ringan di lengannya.

Mereka berjalan perlahan, sesekali Momoi menimpali dengan curhatan apa yang dia alami hari ini. Tetsuya hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali bergumam menanggapi.

Saat mereka hendak melewati sebuah taman pack, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara wanita merintih. "Tetsu-kun, apa kau mendengarnnya?" Tetsuya mengangguk.

Semakin lama semakin jelas suara tersebut. Suaranya yang datang tak lagi seperti merintih, tapi lebih ke mendesah.

Tetsuya terkesiap saat mengetahui apa yang menjadi sumber suara tersebut.

Tetsuya melihat sang terkasih sedang bercumbu panas dengan seorang omega lain. Suara erangan dan desahan sangat jelas terdengar di telingannya. Menusuk tajam bak panah panas menuju hatinya.

Dia memang tahu kalau matenya lumayan dekat dengan omega-omega di luar sana. Tetsuya memakluminya mungkin karena dia adalah seorang calon Alpha di pack ini.Tapi ia tidak mengira dan tidak ingin membayangkan kalau akan sejauh ini.

Pasangan di depannya terkesiap mendengar teriakan terkejut dari gadis yang berada di sampingnnya. Mereka melepaskan pagutan panas mereka.Tetsuya dapat merasakan tatapan tajam penuh amarah kepadanya.

Tubuh Tetsuya bergetar hebat, dia ingin berlari tapi tak sanggup. Kedua kakinya seperti menahan beban yang amat sangat berat. Tetsuya melihat lelaki itu berjalan perlahan sambil membenarkan celana dan kancing bajunya.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan!". Tetsuya tersadar setelah mendengar umpatan sahabatnya.

"Ku kira siapa were bodoh yang dengan beraninya menggangguku. Ternyata kau." Tatapannya penuh kebencian itu mengarah kepada Tetsuya. " Were cacat yang bermimpi menjadi mateku?". Chihiro tersenyum meremehkan.

Tetsuya membelalakan matanya, tak ingin percaya. "Ahh, kau kira aku tak tau? Selama 5 tahun ini kau kira aku tak tahu bahwa kau mateku? Dan dengan tatapan menjijikan darimu setiap saat kau melihatku, aku tak tahu?". Chihiro tertawa keras, yang kini memekakan telinga dan menghancurkan hati Tetsuya. "Dan kau harap aku akan menyukaimu saat aku menyadari kau adalah mateku? Jangan bercanda". Wajah datar itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahan yang ada di matanya.

Tetsuya melihat gadis yang di belakang Chihiro mendekat setelah merapikan roknya yang bahkan tak cukup menutupinya. Gadis yang berbeda dari yang kemarin. Cantik, apakah Tetsuya harus sepertinya agar Chihiro mau menerimanya?.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan matemu Chihiro? Kau tak pernah bilang apa-apa?". Gadis itu menatap Tetsuya dari bawah ke atas. " Dan ini, matemu?" tersenyum meremehkan. "Dan dia laki-laki bukan?".

Ya, Tetsuya memang laki-laki. Tapi apa yang salah dengan itu? Kau tak bisa menentang takdir yang di berikan Moon Goddess terhadapmu. Setiap ruh yang ia tiupkan pantas bahagia, tak terkecuali Tetsuya.

"Sekali lihat juga kau tahu, apa yang di harapkan dari dia sebagai calon Luna pack ini?" Chihiro tesenyum sinis. "Aku bahkan tak mau membayangkannya".

Tetsuya merasakan genggaman kuat di tangannya. "Brengsek!".

"Jaga mulutmu pada calon Alphamu jalang!" gadis itu berteriak.

Tetsuya sudah tak tahan. Dia tidak mau mendengar apa yang selanjutnya terucap. Dia tidak mau. "Ayo pergi Momoi-san". Tetsuya berbalik. Tetsuya tak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadap sahabatnya. Dan juga memperparah hatinya.

"Berhenti"

Tetsuya mendengar nada perintah itu, tetapi dia tak mau mendengarnnya. Tetsuya terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ku bilang berhenti!" Tetsuya merasakan genggaman keras di tangannya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi?". Tetsuya tak menjawab, di merintih sakit.

"Kau mau bawa Tetsu-kun kemana?! Berhenti! Lepaskan Tetsu-kun!"

Lelaki itu membawa pergi Tetsuya, tepatnya menyeretnya. Syal yang di pegang erat oleh Tetsuya terjatuh. Lelaki itu berhenti. "Apakah ini untukku?". Tetsuya melihatnya, bagaimana syal yang sudah susah payah ia rajut. Kini kotor di injak-injak. Rusak, layaknya hatinya kini.

Langkah di depannya berhenti, Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sekitar. Dia di bawa ke alun-alun pack tepat di depan rumah Alpha pack ini. Walau sudah menjelang malam, masih banyak yang berlalu lalang.

Tetsuya merasakan genggaman di tangannya makin mengeras. "Perhatian semuanya!". Tidak, Tetsuya tak mau mendengarnya.

Semua berkumpul setelah mendengar teriakan calon Alpha mereka. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. "Aku akan mengumumkan". Chihiro melepaskan genggamannya. "Kau juga pasang telingamu baik-baik".

"Aku, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Calon Alpha dari Moonlight Pack.. "

 _Moon Goddess_.. Tetsuya lemas, dia tahu kalimat selanjutnya. Dia berharap tuli seketika.

"Aku Menolak Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai mateku!!"

Tetsuya sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Air mata dan tubuhnya jatuh oleh tarikan bumi. Kata-kata itu teriang berkali-kali di kepalanya. Dia bisa mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan wolfnya dan teriakan sahabatnya.

Berakhir.. semua telah berakhir..

TBC

Haiiiiiiii... Ternyata ada yang mau mampir di ffku kemarin. Aku seneng banget!! Makasih ya /

 **Melur985 , Aliezaslaine** : ini udah lanjuuut, semoga gak mengecewakan ya~. **AkaKuro-nanodayo** : Aku tak kan tega php-in kamu ko dedeq, ini AkaKuro. Kamu merhatiin juga ya? Yap! Di sini Tetsuya berambut dan bermata Hitam. Alasannya kenapa? Nanti juga tahu / *sokmisterius*. **ShirShira** : sippp, ini udah lanjut XD Makasih ya. Masa sih? Kalo bener iya tolong kasih tahu aku ya. Aku bakal ganti deh. Tapi jujur nama ini dah lama ku pake buat fangirlingan. Jadi kalo ada yang sama itu bener-bener aku gak sengajaT.T. Dan makasih juga udah Favorite ff ini /

Maaf ya chap ini belum ada AkaKuro nyah T.T tapi mungkin, chap depan / di tunggu pendapat, kritik dan saran kalian yah~

Ok deh salam cintah dari balik rok Neng Tetsu~ babaaaay~


	3. Only Mine 3

Warning: BL (Boys Love, boy x boy), AU, typo, OOC, DLL

..

..

..

..

ONLY MINE

..

..

Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

..

Semua karakter KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

..

..

 _Pada setiap keindahan_

 _Ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya_

 _Pada setiap kebenaran_

 _Ada telinga yang mendengarkannya_

 _Pada setiap cinta_

 _Ada hati yang akan menerimanya_

 **( Ivan Panin)**

..

..

_ONLY MINE_

..

..

Teriakan Momoi terdengar jelas di keheningan dalam keramaian. Semua yang melihat hanya bisa terdiam tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, atau lebih tepatnya tak berani. Mereka sadar bahwa yang baru saja terjadi adalah penolakan untuk calon Luna mereka yang bahkan baru mereka tahu siapa orang itu.

Ogiwara berlari berusaha menangkap tubuh Tetsuya yang terjatuh. Di ikuti Momoi yang masih menyebut nama Tetsuya berkali-kali.

"Tetsu-kun.. Tetsu-kun.." Momoi sesenggukan menampar pelan pipi sahabatnya.

"Tenanglah Satsuki, Kuroko hanya pingsan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chihiro!". Terdengar suara teriakan Alpha Ren, Alpha dari Moonlight pack sekaligus Ayah dari penyebab kekacauan ini.

Chihiro tak menanggapi pertanyaan sang Ayah, ia masih menatap tajam Tetsuya yang terbaring di depannya.

"Apa maksud semua ini nak? Jadi kau sudah menemukan mate mu selama ini? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?". Luna Shina menghampiri anaknya bersama air mata yang tak bisa di tahannya.

Chihiro menatap Ibunya, ia tersenyum menghapus air mata ibunya. " Pack kita tak butuh calon Luna seperti dia Ibu, aku pun tak menginginkan dia menjadi mate ku".

" Kau!" Alpha Ren menggeram. "Anak Bodoh!" Chihiro menatap tajam Ayahnya yang menggenggam keras tangannya lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat entah ke mana. Di samping, ibunya masih menangis menatap mantan calon matenya.

"Satsuki, ayo bawa Tetsuya pulang." Ajak Ogiwara. Momoi mengangguk mengikuti matenya yang membawa serta sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba Momoi berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kau!" Momoi berteriak marah menatap Chihiro dengan menahan tangisannya. Ia sudah tak peduli bahwa yang ia teriaki adalah calon Alphanya. "Suatu saat nanti kau PASTI akan menyesali ini!. Kau telah menyakiti sahabatku!." Momoi mengambil napas, menahan sesak di dadanya. "Dan pada saat itu tiba, aku akan di sini meludahi wajahmu dan menyaksikan penyesalanmu dengan tertawa! Ingat itu!". Ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang kembali. Di ikuti Ogiwara yang membawa Tetsuya di tangannya.

Di belakang, orang-orang mulai berpergian dengan berbagai pertanyaan di kepala mereka. Sedangkan Chihiro masih berdiri melihat arah mantan calon matenya menghilang dengan tatapan kosong.

..

..

Tetsuya membuka matanya perlahan. Ia meramas dadanya, terasa sakit dan menyesakkan. Ia berusaha bangun dan melihat sekitarnya. Dia tak mengenal tempatnya berada sekarang. Hanya tanah lapang yang tandus dengan kabut yang lumayan tebal.

Tetsuya mencoba berjalan menyusuri tempat itu. Tetapi hanya tanah dan kabut sepanjang mata memandang. Dengan menahan sakit di dadanya, ia masih mencoba berjalan mencari yang Tetsuya sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang ia cari.

Setelah lama ia berjalan, Tetsuya melihat ada sebuah pohon besar yang tak di tumbuhi satu daun pun di dahannya. Di bawah pohon tersebut dia melihat ada seorang wanita bergaun putih dan rambut bergelombang panjang yang juga berwarna putih, duduk menatap ke atas dengan meremat dadanya seperti kesakitan. Seperti dirinya.

Tetsuya mencoba menghampiri, tetapi bagaimana pun Tetsuya melangkah ia tetap tak bisa mendekat lebih dekat. Padahal ia ingin sekali melihat wajah wanita tersebut.

Belum sempat Tetsuya berbicara ingin bertanya, terdengar suara seorang wanita di telinganya. Walau kecil, Tetsuya bisa merasakan kepedihan di dalamnya. "Hai Tetsuya".

Tetsuya tercengang, bagaimana bisa wanita itu tahu.. "Tentu saja aku tahu bodoh. Aku selalu bersama mu sejak Moon Goddess meniupkan ruh mu".

"Shiro-san". Tetsuya tetap tak bisa melihat jelas wajah wanita di depannya bagaimana pun ia mencoba fokus pada pandangannya. Tapi ia merasa wanita itu tersenyum saat Tetsuya menyebutkan namanya.

"Jahat sekali kau tak mengenaliku Tetsuya".

"Maafkan aku".

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau membela dirimu seperti. 'ya karena kita baru pertama kali bertemu' atau apa pun. Kau selalu saja seperti itu Tetsuya, setidaknya lindugilah dirimu sendiri"

Tetsuya terdiam, ia mulai merasakan panas di kedua matanya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk wanita di depannya.

"Kita tak bisa lebih dekat dari ini Tetsuya."

Setetes air lolos dari matanya.

"Aaahh sialan. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali Tetsuya".

"Maafkan aku Shiro-san. Karena aku, kau tak bisa bersama-sama dengan matemu. Jika bukan karena.."

"Hey Tetsuya, harus berapa kali aku menyebutmu bodoh. Mateku adalah matemu, rasa sakit yang ku rasakan sama dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu."

Tetsuya tak bisa menahan bendungan air matanya lagi. Kini ia menumpahkan semuanya. "Sakit, Shiro-san".

"Ya"

"Rasanya benar-benar sakit".

"Ya, aku tahu Tetsuya".

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada kita?"

"Entahlah, itu yang sedang aku pertanyakan di kepalaku saat ini. Mungkin malah lebih sebelum ini?".

"Apa yang kau maksud Shiro-san?"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa Tetsuya".

Hening. Hanya suara sisa-sisa sesenggukan Tetsuya yang sesekali terdengar.

"Kau tahu Tetsuya?" Wanita itu bertanya. Tetsuya menggeleng. "Apa itu Shiro-san?".

"Wajahmu jelek sekali saat menangis seperti itu". Belum sempat Tetsuya ingin protes."Maka dari itu, berhentilah menangis Tetsuya. Apa pun rencana Moon Goddess, aku yakin pasti ada kebahagiaan untukmu nanti."

"Bukan untukku Shiro-san. Tapi untuk kita." Tetsuya tersenyum

"Ya, untuk kita." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Yang terpenting dari itu, ingatlah aku selalu menyayangimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Mulai sekarang kau harus selalu tersenyum Tetsuya. Lanjutkanlah kehidupanmu. Kejarlah kebahagiaanmu."

Perasaan Tetsuya tak enak. "Dan kau akan selalu bersamaku Shiro-san. Iya kan?". Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Pergilah Tetsuya, lanjutkan hidupmu. Ingat, teruslah tersenyum".

Tetsuya berteriak memanggil nama wolfnya berkali-kali saat sosok wanita di depannya perlahan menghilang. Bahkan sebelum Tetsuya bisa melihat wajahnya.

..

..

..

"Bagaimana ini Shige-kun? Tetsu-kun belum juga bangun-bangun, ini sudah 2 jam dia pingsan. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia." Momoi mulai menagis lagi.

"Tenanglah Satsuki, aku yakin dia hanya pingsan". Ogiwara pun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mereka sudah melakukan segala yang mereka bisa untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya ini.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Bahkan saat pingsan pun dia terus menangis." Keluh Momoi khawatir. Momoi sedari tadi tak berhenti memandangi tubuh sahabatnya yang terbaring lemah.

"Biasanya untuk kasus seperti dia, para were akan kehilangan kemanusiaannya dan wolf mereka akan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Tapi kita tahu Kuroko berbeda, dia bahkan tidak bisa berganti _shift_ " Ogiwara bergumam.

"Bohong" Momoi menutup mulutnya.

"Hey, mana mungkin aku berbohong saat seperti ini Satsuki". Jawab Ogiwara sedikit kesal.

"Tidak. Bukan itu Shige-kun".

"Lalu apa?".

"Apa kau tak bisa merasakannya?"

" Merasakan apa?"

"Aku tak bisa mencium bau were* di tubuh Tetsu-kun!". Momoi mulai panik.

Ogiwara mulai menajamkan penciumannya. "Kau benar".

"Memang bau Tetsu-kun tak setajam were lainnya, tapi aku masih bisa menciumnya selama ini."

"Ya kau benar, dia seperti.." Ogiwara tak berani mengucapkannya.

"Manusia biasa" Tiba-tiba datang suara berat di belakang mereka.

"Alpha Ren". Ucap Ogiwara dan Momoi berbarengan. Mereka kaget bukan main. Kenapa Alpha mereka ada di sini?.

"Berikan ini padanya, minumkanlah perlahan-lahan". Mereka melihat Alpha Ren memberikan sebuah gelas berisi air yang seperti air biasa hanya berwarna bening. Membuat mereka bertambah bingung. Tetapi Ogiwara segera menerimanya tanpa bertanya.

Momoi membantu Ogiwara mendudukan tubuh Tetsuya agar lebih mudah memberikannya minum. Momoi berharap ini benar-benar bekerja, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan melemparkan gelas ini ke kepala sang Alpha.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Momoi". Menghela napas panjang, dia mendekat ke arah Tetsuya. Tangannya mengelus rambut hitam Tetsuya. "Maafkan aku nak. Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan. Maafkan aku.". Matanya terlihat sendu, pemandangan yang jarang terjadi untuk mereka.

Alpha Ren beranjak, berjalan ke pintu keluar. " Bagian manusianya lebih kuat, jika dia sudah sadar nanti bawalah dia pergi."

"Maaf, apa kau mengusirnya Alpha?". Momoi mulai geram.

"Satsuki!" Ogiwara memperingatkan Momoi.

"Tak apa". Alpha Ren mulai berjalan lagi. "Jika kalian butuh sesuatu hubungilah aku. Dia berhak terus melanjutkan hidupnya, yang lebih baik."

..

..

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya, ia tak mengetahui semua yang ia lihat tetapi terasa tak asing.

"Tetsu-kun!". Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah pelukan. "Syukurlah Tetsu-kun, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Syukurlah". Sepertinya wanita yang memeluk Tetsuya ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hey Satsuki lepaskan Kuroko. Bagaimana perasaanmu Kuroko?"

Tetsuya terdiam, di bingung dengan apa yang dia bingungkan.

"Tetsu-kun?". Momoi melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Tetsuya.

"Kalian siapa?".

"Bohong" Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya."Ini pasti bohong!".

"Ini aku Tetsu-kun. Momoi Satsuki, sahabatmu. Kau pasti mengenalkukan?"

Tetsuya hanya terdiam.

"Tenanglah Satsuki" Ogiwara mencoba menenangkan Momoi. "Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk Kuroko".

"Apakah kau tahu siapa dirimu?". Ogiwara mencoba bertanya, dan di jawab sebuah gelengan dari sahabatnya ini.

"Baiklah, Kau adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku Ogiwara Shigehiro dan ini Kekasihku Momoi Satsuki. Kami adalah sahabatmu, maukah kau mempercayai kami?".

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ogiwara bernapas lega. "Baiklah untuk sekarang kita harus bersiap-siap pergi dari sini".

"Kita akan kemana?". Tetsuya bertanya dengan meremas dadanya.

"Kau kenapa Tetsu-kun? Apa ada yang sakit?".

"Dadaku, rasanya sakit sekali. Dan sesak".

Momoi menatap sendu, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Tak apa Kuroko, itu efek dari kecelakaan yang menimpamu. Itu juga yang menyebabkanmu kehilangan ingatan. Untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, kita akan pergi ke mana saja. Yang jelas lebih baik dari tempat ini".

..

..

..

"Tapi aku tak mau meninggalkan Tetsu-kun"

"Tapi kita juga tak bisa selalu di sini, kita harus kembali ke pack kita*. Walau ini zona bebas tetapi tetap berbahaya untuk kita".

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Tetsu-kun?".

"Tentu saja kita akan mengunjunginya sesekali."

"Tak apa Momoi-san". Mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sejak kapan?! Aah tidak, apa kau mendengarkan kami Tetsu-kun?".

"Maafkan aku Momoi-san, aku tak bermaksud mendengarkan. Tadi aku lewat dan tak sengaja mendengarkan kalian berbicara. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi kalian sepertinya harus kembali. Aku tak apa Momoi-san. Satu bulan di sini aku sudah bisa mengenali daerah sekitar sini, jangan khawatir."

"Aaah tapi aku tetap khawatir Tetsu-kun~".

"Maafkan aku Kuroko."

"Tak apa Ogiwara-kun. Seharusnya aku yang harusnya berterimakasih selama ini kalian telah banyak membantuku. Kalian sudah seperti keluargaku."

"Kau ini tersenyumlah sedikit saat berkata seperti itu." Ogiwara tertawa.

"Bukan seperti lagi Tetsu-kun, kau adalah keluarga kami." Momoi memeluk Tetsuya erat.

"Hubungi kami jika ada apa-apa Kuroko".

"Pasti Ogiwara-kun, Terima kasih. Momoi-san juga".

..

..

..

..

Yang Tetsuya tinggali saat ini adalah rumah kecil yang sederhana di pinggiran kota. Dengan taman kecil di depan rumah untuk menanam bunga yang menjadi kegemarannya kini. Setelah ia hidup sendiri ia mencoba mencari pekerjaan dan mendapatkannya sebagai seorang penjaga di sebuah toko bunga tak jauh dari rumahnya. Tetsuya tak ingin selalu merepotkan sahabatnya.

Pada awalnya Tetsuya serba kebingungan. Dan selalu mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi di hidupnya dulu. Tetapi setiap ia mencoba mengingatnya rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi. Akhirnya Tetsuya menyerah dan mencoba menerima keadaannya saat ini dengan melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Manis seperti biasanya."

"Taka-san." Tetsuya menghampiri pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Terima kasih Taka-san, bunga-bunga di sini memang terlihat manis karena selalu di rawat pemilik toko ini. Beliau sangat menyukai bunga."

"Bukan bunganya, tapi dirimu Kuroko-kun."

"Oh". Tetsuya sedikit terkesiap, "Terima kasih, Taka-san."

"Lebih manis lagi kalau kau lebih sering tersenyum." Ucap pria itu tertawa.

"Rangkaikan untukku seperti biasa ya. Istriku benar-benar menyukai rangkaian bunga darimu Kuroko-kun."

Tetsuya mulai merangkaikan bunga pesanan pelanggannya tersebut sambil mendengarkan dan sesekali menanggapi celotehan pria tersebut tentang istrinya.

"Silahkan Taka-san. Semoga istri anda menyukainya."

"Tentu saja dia suka. Terima kasih Kuroko-kun".

..

..

..

"Baiklah itu saja untuk hari ini".

Para mahasiswa pergi satu persatu keluar ruangan setelah dosen tersebut keluar terlebih dahulu, tetapi ada yang masih tinggal di dalam kelas.

"Akashi-sensei hari ini tampan sekali ya."  
"Bukankah memang setiap hari dia tampan."

"Akashi-sensei itu sudah punya pasangan belum sih?."

"Sepertinya sih belum."  
"Kau saja yang berharap seperti itu kan? Dasar kau ini. Tapi aku pernah dengar Akashi-sensei pernah punya kekasih tetapi kekasihnya itu meninggal dan sejak saat itu dia tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun."

"Aaah tipe setia, aku makin menyukai sensei kalau begini~."

..

' _Berisik sekali kalian, sayang sekali kalian bukan tipe Tuan sombong ini'._

" Diam kau Red, kau juga sama berisiknya"

' _Hey!'_

"Aku memang sudah tak memiliki kekasih, kita _tidak akan_ punya."

' _Ya, kita sudah tidak memiliki mate, tak akan pernah lagi memilikinya."_

Akashi memandang kosong langit di atasnya.

..

..

..

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

CAKI (catatan Aki):

Setiap werewolf punya bau khas masing-masing dan akan makin kuat untuk pasangan mate.

Werewolf harus hidup berkelompok (pack) di pimpin oleh Alpha dan Luna dalam sebuah wilayah tertentu untuk melindungi satu sama lain

Holaaa.. Akhirnya Akashinya udah muncul, tapi cuma dikit T.T

 **AkaKuro-nanodayo** : Maacih~ rambut cuya item karena cuya bandel pengen ngecat lambut biar keceh tante~ #gakdeng XD Chihiro itu bener-bener mate sesungguhnya cuya kok tante gak bo'ong deh suer

 **Cipta Wijaya, KuroShuNid, Aliezaslaine, Kiki Zaoldyk** : Udah lanjut say~ semoga suka ^^/ Akashi udah muncul, walau dikit sih hehee XP

 **Arnest sirleena** : Makasih~ sama, aku juga kezhel! Aku juga gak ngerti kok, ini cuma khayalan ku aja dari baca-baca cerita tentang werewolf. Wolf Tetsuya kesakitan karena dia di pisahkan dengan matenya (lebih merujuk ke wolfnya Mayuyu) bahkan sebelum dia tahu matenya seperti apa. Seperti ikatan yang sudah tertanam "takdir mereka sebagai mate" di cabut paksa. Chakiiit #nunjukdada

 **Sunsuke UzuChiha, Ryo :** Udah nih~ Aku ga bisa cepet-cepet update karena kerja, jadi cuma bisa pas weekend gini.

 **Hime-chan** : Makasih~ Aku akan berusaha sampai ini tamat kok, ini ga akan ku buat banyak chapter kayaknya hehee. Rambut Tetsuya Hitam nanti terjawab di chapter depan, eh apa depannya lagi yak hehee. Dalam berbagai cerita tentang werewolf banyak yang ceritanya nolak matenya dengan berbagai alasan dan berbagai resiko. Nah dalam khayalanku ini, bisa. Tapi itu juga sesuatu yang sangat amat Tabu. Akashinya dah muncul nih, tapi dikit dulu ya ^^/

 **Snow** :Makasih ya~ ini dah lanjut. Kalau di khayalanku hubungan takdir mate mereka terputus, tapi masih ada kontak batin sedikit. Mungkin? Gatau deh, aku masih coba ngayal-ngayal dulu deh hehee XD

Makasih juga yang udah Favorite and Follow yah~

Btw aku punya pertanyaan nih, seperti yang di ceritakan di paragraf terakhir. Akashi itu udah punya mate tapi dia udah meninggal. Nah apa perlu aku ceritain tentang matenya Akashi apa gak? Kalau mau, enaknya aku pake OC atau nyomot karakter di KnB?

Ok deh gitu aja dulu ya, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya~

Babaaaay~ #lambaikolorpinkcuya


	4. Only Mine 4

Note: Aku udah buat ff ini rate M dari awal ya~

Warning: BL (Boys Love, boy x boy), AU, typo, OOC, DLL

..

..

..

..

 **ONLY MINE**

..

..

Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

..

Semua karakter KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

..

..

 _Jika ada sesuatu yang paling 'absurd' di dunia ini_

 _Maka itu adalah cinta._

 **Andrea Hirata**

Seorang lelaki yang sukses di usia muda, mandiri. Tampan, mapan, tak kurang suatu apapun di hidupny- ahh mungkin ada satu, pendamping hidup. Mungkin itu yang sering di nilai orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Membaca buku tebal dengan secangkir liquid hangat di sore hari mungkin adalah bayangan mereka tentang lelaki ini. Bukan bersila kaki di rerumputan memandangi taman yang di penuhi anak-anak sedang bermain. Akashi Seijuro, 28 tahun, jangan lupa _tampan_. Berpotensi di tuding om pedofilia saat ini.

' _Sebelum kau benar-benar ingin jadi pedofilia, ku beritahu kau kalau aku lebih memiilih ibu muda bokong besar di sebelah sana'_

" Selera mu memalukan Red."

' _Hei! Itu impian semua lelaki!'_

Akashi tersenyum, " Aku tak berminat dengan keduanya, tak ada yang seindah dia."

' _Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Cari selingan jangan di sini bodoh.'_

" Kau berisik sekali Red." Akashi tahu wolfnya hanya ingin menghiburnya. " Mungkin saat ini aku sudah punya anak dua atau empat mungkin, seusia mereka."

' _Kau rajin sekali, punya anak atau ternak?'_

Sudah 5 tahun Akashi meninggalkan packnya. Monoton, yang dia rasakan di hidupnya saat ini. Rumah, kampus, rumah lagi. Tak memiliki suatu tujuan yang menjadi kekurangannya. Dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang dia inginkan saat ini. Hidupnya kosong sepeninggal matenya 9 tahun yang lalu.

Akashi melihat seorang anak laki-laki berjalan menghampirinya. " Apa yang dia lakukan kemari?"

' _Siapa? Ibu muda yang tadi? Mana? Mana?'_

" Red, aku mulai malu memiliki wolf sepertimu."

' _Hei!'_

"Ada apa? Apakah kau tersesat?"

Anak kecil itu menggeleng, tangannya bergerak dari belakang tubuhnya. Ternyata anak itu membawa beberapa tangkai bunga mawar biru. Tangan kecil itu menarik satu tangkai dan memberikannya pada Akashi.

Akashi bertanya, "Untukku?"

"Iya, _Oji-chan_ jangan belcedih lagi ya." Dengan mata bulatnya menatap Akashi.

Akashi terperangah "Apakah aku terlihat bersedih?"

Anak itu menggangguk "Ini untuk ibuku yang juga belcedih, kata _Oni-chan_ yang ngacih bunga ini, ibuku bakal belhenti belcedih kalo aku kacih bunga ini dan bilang aku cayang ibu gitu. Aku cedih kalo ibu cedih." Ia menjelaskan dengan mata yang mulai berlinang. "Jadi, _Oji-chan_ juga kacih bunganya ke orang yang _Oji-chan_ cayang bial gak cedih."

' _oh tidak, aku mulai cedih. Bahkan anak kecilpun mengacihimu Oji-chan.'_

' _kau menghancurkan suasana red.'_ Akashi menjawab melalui mindlink.

"Terimakasih nak, karenamu aku tak akan bersedih lagi." Akashi tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anak itu. Akashi memperhatikan bunga di tangannya, indah. Semoga siapapun yang memberi bunga ini tak akan bersedih juga.

Dia mencium mawar itu, _deg._ Apa ini? jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat.

' _Sei, ini dari mawar itu. Ini bukan hanya wangi mawar.'_

' _Ya ini bukan hanya wangi mawar, walau tak terlalu kuat aku bisa menciumnya. Dan ini jelas bukan dari anak ini.'_

' _Mate.'_

' _Lelucon apa ini? kita sudah tak memiliki mate kalau kau lupa Red.'_

' _Aku tak mungkin lupa bodoh! Aku juga tak tahu, tapi ini..'_

' _Yang jelas kita harus memastikannya.'_

"Hei nak, kau dapat bunga ini dari mana?"

"Dari toko bunga di cebelang belok kanan itu _Oji-chan_."

"Baiklah kau pulanglah sudah sore, lekas berikan bunga itu pada ibumu."

..

..

Akashi setengah kesetenan menjalankan mobilnya mencari letak toko bunga yang disebutkan anak kecil itu. Pikirannya kalut, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi. Mate hanya ada satu seumur hidup. Dan yang apa yang dia rasakan sama seperti dulu, mungkin-

' _Oh Moon Goddess.'_

-lebih dari yang apa dia rasakan dulu. Dia harus mengakui bau ini lebih kuat.

' _Mate! Mate!_ ' Wolfnya menggeram, Akashi mati-matian menahan wolfnya agar tak menerjang lelaki muda yang sedang melayani pelanggan membeli bunga di depannya.

"Tenanglah Red!"

' _Bodoh! Itu mate kita! Kita tak boleh kehilangannya lagi!'_

Akashi tak tahan, ia membanting setir berbalik arah. Dia harus mendinginkan kepalanya.

.

"Nak jadi berapa?"

"Ah, maaf. Ini kembaliannya Taka-san."

Tetsuya merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikannya, dan entah mengapa jantungnnya berdetak kencang.

..

..

Akashi membanting kasar tubuhnya ke atas kasur tempat tidurnya. Dia lelah menahan Red yang ingin keluar sedari tadi. Akashi tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti tadi. Konyol sekali, tak ada yang memiliki dua mate di dunia ini. Apakah hanya karena Akashi terlalu merindukan matenya, jadi dia seperti ini?

' _Bukan! Aku juga tak mengerti, tapi aku tak mungkin salah. Dia mate kita Sei. Kau pasti juga merasakannya bukan?'_

Akashi menutup mata dengan lengannya. Yang lebih konyol lagi, ini bahkan lebih kuat. Aroma pemuda itu sangat luar biasa. Ia bahkan masih bisa menciumnya, aroma itu seperti mengikutinya sampai sekarang.

Aroma bunga-bunga yang lembut, bercampur dengan aroma manis vanilla. Sangat memabukkan. Akashi menarik napas panjang, menikmati sisa-sisa aroma pemuda itu.

' _Bodohnya kau malah kabur tanpa bertanya namanya.'_ Hanya wolfnya yang berani mengatainya bodoh berkali-kali. "Jika aku tak segera pergi, kau akan menerjangnya bahkan sebelum kau bertanya namanya. Siapa yang bodoh sekarang?"

' _Ya kau benar juga, kita berdua bodoh.'_

Akashi hanya memutar bola matanya.

..

..

Bulan purnama tak pernah semenyiksa ini. Mungkin karena tubuhnya telah mengenal adanya mate. Red sedari tadi ingin keluar dan menendangnya, mengambil alih tubuhnya dan berlari ke tempat pemuda yang bahkan ia belum tahu namanya.

Dan di sinilah Akashi, di balik rak dan tumpukkan buku di perpustakaan kota. Menahan serigala bodohnya, sebelum terjadi pemerkosaan. Mengabaikan raungan menyedihkan serigalanya.

.

.

Tetsuya menelusuri deretan novel di depannya. Ia akan meminjam beberapa untuk menemaninnya saat akhir pekan di rumahnya. Membaca adalah salah satu hobinya selain merawat bunga. Tetsuya memiliki beberapa penulis favorite, tetapi hanya satu atau dua yang dia beli bukunya. Yang lainnya dia akan meminjamnya di sini. Irit pangkal kaya katanya.

Setelah beberapa buku di tangannya, ia berjalan menuju petugas perpustakaan. Tetsuya melihat keluar jendela, gelap. Menoleh pada jam yang berada di dinding, tak menyangka kalau ini sudah larut malam. Ia segera bergegas berjalan cepat.

Kenapa tak ada orang satu pun?

Oh tidak, pintunya? Kenapa terkunci?

"Tolong! siapapun diluar sana!" Tetsuya memukul-mukul pintu dan berteriak tetapi tak ada jawaban.

Tetsuya mendengar suara buku terjatuh. Ia berjalan ke sumber suara, mungkin ada orang lain selain dirinya di sini. Itu lebih baik daripada sendirian.

"Hallo? Siapa disana? Kita sedang terkunci di sini, bisakah kau bantu aku?"

.

.

Tiba-tiba Akashi mencium aroma yang tak asing beberapa hari ini. Aroma yang menghantuinya, dan membuat tidurnya gelisah setiap malam. Dan yang membuat serigalanya kesetanan saat ini.

Demi Moon Goddess, Dia benar-benar sedang mengujinya.

"Hallo? Siapa disana? Kita sedang terkunci di sini, bisakah kau bantu aku?"

' _Mate! Mate!'_

Oh tidak, aromanya semakin kuat mendekat. Red tak bisa berhenti menggeram. Aroma ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Hei, Apakah kau tak apa-apa Tuan?" Tetsuya bertanya, lelaki di depannya meringkuk seperti kesakitan di sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Pergilah!"

"Ya itu yang aku mau lakukan kalau bisa Tuan. Tapi kita sedang terkunci." Jawab Tetsuya datar. "Tapi sepertinya kau demam Tuan." Tetsuya menyentuh dahi lelaki di depannya.

Akashi menggertakan giginya. Napasnya memburu. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan Red saat merasakan sentuhan matenya. Serigala bodoh itu menerjang, menendang Akashi dan mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi." Akashi berbisik.

Tetsuya kaget bukan main saat tubuh kecilnya di perangkap tubuh besar lelaki di depannya. Begitu kaget dan bingung sampai ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia merasakan hembusan hangat di lehernya.

"Aku tak akan pernah puas dengan aroma ini. Baumu benar-benar membuatku gila."

Tetsuya bingung apa yang di katakan lelaki diatasnya ini. Bau? Apa yang dia maksud wangi parfumnya? Tapi itu juga berlaku pada lelaki ini, Tetsuya dapat mencium wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Wangi sekali, seperti wewangian kayu-kayuan yang kuat dan mint yang menenangkan. Tetsuya tak mengerti kenapa, tapi dia menyukainya.

Tubuh mereka merapat, dada dengan dada, perut dengan perut dan pinggang dengan pinggang. "Apa yang kau lakuka- oh!" Demi apa Tetsuya dapat merasakan dengan jelas sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah sana! Menekan dan bergerak bergesek dengan miliknya, oh tidak, jangan bilang dia juga. Tetsuya dapat melihat wajah lelaki di depannya, kacau. Dengan rambut merahnya yang berantakan dan kedua mata kuningnya yang berkabut.

Akashi memegang pinggang Tetsuya. Ia melihat wajah Tetsuya yang putih pucat memerah, rambut hitamnya yang terlihat lembut dan mata hitamnya yang bercahaya di terpa sinar rembulan. Benar-benar indah. Red bersorak saat ia dapat merasakan pemuda di bawahnya juga mengeras. Seperti api yang di siram bahan bakar, semangatnya menyala. Akashi menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"O-ooh.. uuhh"

"Ya sayang, teruslah jangan tahan suaramu." Bahkan suaranya seperti lantunan nada surga di telinga Akashi. Dia terus bergerak di bawah sana mencari kenikmatan yang meningkat. Napas mereka berdua memburu saling sahut menyahut. Aroma pemuda di bawahnya semakin menguat membuat Akashi semakin di mabuk birahi.

Tetsuya mengerang. Napasnya tersengal, matanya menutup. Bahkan kini ia mulai ikut menggerakan pinggangnya. Tangannya mencekram erat lengan lelaki diatasnya.

Tangan Akashi bergerak, menangkup dua benda bulat di belakang Tetsuya dan meremasnya. Erangan Tetsuya semakin mengeras. Akashi tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku gelisah memimpikanmu setiap malam sejak ku melihatmu." Akashi menelusuri jenjang leher putih pemuda di bawahnya. Menciumnya, menyesapnya. Oh, dia tak akan pernah puas.

Akashi tahu bahwa lelaki di bawahnya akan sampai. Bagaimana ia bergerak putus asa menginginkan lebih seperti dirinya. Dan bau kental ini, benar-benar tak tertahankan. Tangan Akashi beralih kedalam, mencari titik kecil di dada yang mengeras di balik baju dan mencubitnya.

Akashi dapat mendengar erangan itu mengeras. Ia mempercepat gerakannya. Akashi melihat pemuda di bawahnya bergetar dengan pinggul yang terangkat dan tangan yang mencengkramnya erat. Dahi yang basah, mata yang menutup dan mulut yang terbuka dengan saliva membuat Akashi semakin menggila.

Akashi juga sudah tak bisa menahan puncaknya yang akan datang. Ia mencengkram pinggang kecil itu erat dan bergerak dengan cepat. Dengan satu hentakan Akashi menyusul, ia menggeram dengan menggigit leher pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengerang tetapi Akashi sendiri tak mendengarnya karena ia tengah mabuk dalam puncaknya sendiri.

Akashi menghisap darah yang keluar, ia menandainya. Kini seluruh were di dunia tahu bahwa pemuda ini miliknya. Red mengaum, ia bersorak riang.

Mereka terdiam. Hanya hembusan napas dan denting jam yang terdengar. Entah sejak kapan Tetsuya telah memeluk lelaki di sampingnya ini, begitu juga sebaliknya. Seharusnya Tetsuya marah dengan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi. Tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa ini tempat paling aman di hidupnya. Seperti ada bisikan di kepalanya, bahwa dia harus menuruti kata hatinya.

"Hai" Tetsuya dapat merasakan hembusan di lehernya, membuatnya bergetar.

"Hai juga." Balasnya. Ia yakin sekali kalau tadi dia melihat kedua mata lelaki di hadapannya ini berwarna kuning di keduanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang salah satunya berwarna merah?

"Siapa namamu anjing kecil?"

"Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan kau?"

Akashi senang ternyata pemuda di depannya menyambutnya dengan baik. "Aku Akashi Seijuro."

"Salam kenal Akashi-kun. Dan bisakah kau berhenti mengendusi leherku anjimg besar?"

Akashi tertawa pelan, " Kau harus mengosongkan jadwalmu besuk."

Dahi Tetsuya mengerut "Untuk apa?"

"Kencan"

"Kurasa, aku tak bisa menolaknya."

Akashi tersenyum dan berakhir dengan kecupan lembut yang manis.

..

..

..

..

TBC

.

.

.

.

Haaaaaai~ akhirnya mereka dah ketemu nih~ /excited/

 **Aliezaslaine** : Hohohoo makasih ya~ ini dah update, semoga suka ya.. Tenang aja, semua yang komen buat aku semangat!

 **AkaKuro-nanodayo** : Tenang aja, nih ku kasih Akashinya muncul dari awal ampe akhir~

 **Sunsuke UzuChiha** : iya nih akhir pekan aja, kalo gak ada hambatan di duta pasti update kok~

 **Eun810** : Jangan emosi, ayo tarik napas.. fuuuh jangan lupa di buang XD terlalu pendek ya? Maaf ya, di usahain deh di panjangin. Aku juga kalo baca suka yang panjang-panjang tapi ternyata pas nyoba nulis 2k aja udah engap hahahaa /malahcurhat/

 **KuroShuNid** : Makasih ya~ ini dah di lanjut semoga kamu suka.. kalo ketemunya sejak awal ya ceritanya cepet abis ntar ga ketemu kamu lagi.. huhuu /apaansih/

 **Hikari289** : Hmm ceritain ya,, mungkin aku ceritain nanti. Tapi masih bingung harus siapa yang jadi mate Akashi sebelumnya.

 **XxxgakusahtauxxX** : Makasih ya~ Aku juga happy kamu mau mampir ke sini~

 **Nimuixkim90** : Sama~ Aku juga selalu suka tentang mate, ABO, mau itu werewolf atau vampire. SUKAAA XD Makasih ya~ ni dah lanjut semoga suka~

 **Arnest sirleena** : Yang lain ya.. hmm mungkin bakal ada yang ku munculin tapi mungkin juga ada yang gak soalnya aku bingung perannya apa hehee..

 **R3iga1004** : Waaah thank you love~ about Chihiro, hmm i don't know hehee. Right~ OgiMomo sweeeeet i love them too. I wish you like it this chap too, see ya~~

Makasih juga yang udah favorite n follow yaaaw~ Di tunggu komen, kritik dan sarannya~

Babaaaaay~


End file.
